Stuck On Fuckin' You
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Bella Swan esta celebrando su cumpleaños numero 24 con la esperanza de olvidar su pasado...pero lo que no se esperaba es que el pasado iba a ir hacia ella materializado en misteriosos y seductores ojos verdes. One-shot


**No soy partidaria de Edward Cullen,no obstante en esta historia no crei que encajara mi hermoso Jack, no es que ame a Edward, soy una Team Jacob muy guerrera de hecho y lo odio bastante (quien podria odiar a un vampiro tan sexy? Por dios *-*) JAJAJAJA pero me parecio una buena idea ademas de que me inspire en mi Mommy Monster y su cancion tan sexosa *-*, Enjoy! Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Diosa del Mundo Stephenie Meyer y la cancion ''Stuck On Fuckin' You'' le pertenece a Lady GaGa (a.k.a= Mommy Monster)...**

Nunca pense en hablarle, mucho menos conocerle, era como uno de esos tipos de revista (pero que no lo son) que estan muy lejos de tu alcance, con aire misterioso e impetuoso, pero aun asi los anhelas. No se que vio el en mi,una chica tan x's como yo, de estatura mediana y cara de niña puberta, que a pesar de mis caracteristicas fisicas y de mi fama, la gente en este negocio de la musica solia tomarme muy respetuosamente...a veces me ladillaba porque me nombraban por mi nombre completo ''Isabella esto, Isabella aquello, Isabella no dejes que los fans te abracen, Isabella no te apeges tanto a los fans'' puraa advertencias que me hervian la sangre, acaso no habia llegado a donde estaba por ellos? Debia de actuar como cualquier artista e ignorarlos? Mierda,no! Me sabia a culo lo que pensaran los demas, solo me importaba mi familia, mis fans, mis amigos y ahora...El. Nunca en mi vida habia visto un ser tan perfecto caminar por la discoteca con tal soltura y gracilidad y sabia que lo conocia pero inconsientemente, las luces escasas del ambiente le daba un aspecto siniestro y me hacia imposible corroborar mis pensamientos embotados por el alcohol corriendo por mis venas. El me miro de reojo, sin querer no pude evitar sonrojarme o esa creia, estaba un poco (muy) tomada. Me di cuenta de que venia hacia mi direccion. Le hice señales a Ralf, mi bg para que se apartara y dejara de acosarme.

-Estara bien, Isabella?-Sonrei burlona

-Claro, Anda Ralf, es una fiesta muy privada, no es como si estuviera en un lugar desconocido, ademas, es mi cumpleañoooos!-Pronuncie sacasticamente. Los cumpleaños no me gustaban mucho. Al menos habia whisky, y ese delicioso especimen caminando hacia mi, cada vez mas cerca de mi cuerpo nervioso. Lastima que esta vez me puse mis tacones favoritos en ''T'' y corria el riesgo de caerme de lo que pasara, aquel hombre iba a ser mio.

-_Got no plans_  
_Got no clothes_  
_Got no piano_  
_We got no shows_

_No, I've got nothin to do_  
_But to be stuck on you_-

-Disfrutando del ambiente? Un placer, Edward Cullen-Dejo un beso humedo en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios Y ahi estaba yo babeandome por completo, esa voz gruesa y a la vez sutil, suave y fuerte. Era sexo en dos piernas... Edward Cullen, Amen.

Con esa boca llena y rosada, aroma leve a whisky, ojos de color zafiro,pronuncio palabras benditas, obviamente a mis oidos les parecio oir una blasfemia y como yo no era ninguna santa, sonrei con lujuria.

-_Baby, you're my liquor_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_So I'll just be stuck on_  
_Stuck on fuckin' you_-

-Bella,Quiero matarte mientras te penetro-No llevabamos mucho conociendonos si de hablar se trataba, no se como coño supo que a mi no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella, solo un par de whisky shots y como no, tres besos franceses. El primero me lo robo mientras me invitaba una copa, yo le dije que solo bebia vino y whisky ''Mujer malvada'' Gruño desde lo mas profundo de su garganta y me mordio los labios metiendo su lengua en mi boca.A cada rato ese delicioso hombre sentado cerca de mi tocaba su cabello cobrizo nerviosamente mientras me miraba como si de algun momento a otro fuera a desaparecer, mi vista tampoco se despegaba de su glorioso cuerpo y en la gigante ereccion que ocultaban muy mal sus pantalones de cuero negro. Sonrei aun mas.

-Tu pequeño amigo quiere salir-Dije con sorna. El fruncio el ceño.

-Tienes idea de lo que me estas haciendo?-Susurro en mi oido y atrapo con sus dientes mi lobulo, gemi sin pudor.

-No-Suspire, lo necesitaba tanto...Pero algo me advertia que lo conocia desde hace tiempo.

-Bella, Mi Bella.-Me vio con devocion y algo parecido a...melancolia? Trague seco. Y esas palabras...Eso me sono a mucha coincidencia. Lo ignore por mi bien, hoy queria ''disfrutar de mi cumpleaños'', no de estar recordando mierdas o alucinaciones.

-Necesito saber mas de ti-Lo bese enredando mis brazos en su cuello, el me tomo de las nalgas y me acerco mas a su cuerpo. Era tan facil sentirme comoda con el que mi corazon se acelero.

-_I don't ever want just another boy or a girl_  
_Baby, you and I, baby, you and I could change the world_  
_I don't ever want just another boy or a girl to love_  
_I'm stuck, stuck, stuck_  
_Stuck on you-_

-Lo que quieras de mi es tuyo- Entrelezo nuestras manos y la poso en su pecho.

-Eres de por aqui?-Tome un trago largo de whisky y lo deje a un lado, eso calento mas mi cuerpo y me dio mas la cabeza.

-Soy amigo de Emmett Carter, el me invito a la fiesta...vengo desde muy lejos.-Sonrio torcidamente. Este hombre me iba a matar.

-Yo soy cantante, sabes? He grabado 4 discos y hoy es el lanzamiento de un single...-Me tapo la boca con un dedo. Me mordi la lengua muriendome de ganas de chuparselo y tambien repasar mis labios por esa gran ereccion...Sacudi mi cabeza en busca de aminorar los pensamientos cochinos.

-Se que hoy cumples 21, pero no queria incomodarte con un regalo.-Me miro con tristeza por un momento y quise abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que ahora estaba conmigo, no me importa si al dia siguiente no se acordaba de mi, solo esta noche bastaria para mantener vivos los recuerdos que construiriamos.

-Bueno, eso lo explica casi todo y sabias que era cantante tambien?-Asintio con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si ''In The Edge With You'' es un gran disco...-Abrio y cerro la boca simultaneamente, bajando la cabeza-Tienes la voz mas perfecta que he tenido el placer de escuchar-Me miro como antes, como si fuera a desaparecer. La forma en que me besaba, sus gestos, su voz, sus manos, sus ojos, era tan familiar y lejano en mi mente, una sensacion extraña...como si no quisiera pensar en ello.

-Edward... mi cara en sus manos y me beso lentamente, sin prisa, mordi su labio inferior un poco fuerte, el se aparto de mi gruñendo.

-No hagas eso, no sere capaz de contenerme...Dios, mantener el control es tan dificil, despues de tantos años sin...-Callo de repente,Frunci el ceño y saque conclusiones precipitadas. No es como si no hubiera tenido sexo en tanto tiempo no? Hace mucho no lo hacia, mas de 9 meses pero el deseo por Edward era algo raro...No queria tener sexo con el, como era normal en los hombres que me atraian...Queria hacer el amor y que me desvirgara en ese aspecto, pues mi corazon no se habia enamorado nunca. las canciones que escribia se remotaban a anhelos o tragicas historias de amor, como Cathy y Heathcliff. En ese momento tome una decision, no importaba un carajo que lo acabara de conocer, no iba a convertir mi vida en una tortura, haria el amor esta noche, con mi angel personal.

-Vamos al VIP-Lo tome de la mano, escuche su risa cantaria cerca de mi oido y recorri la pista de baile de la discoteca, hice una pequeña vuelta por el lobby en donde señale a Katie, mi representante que estaria arriba,hasta llegar la parte alta donde Ralf me estaba esperando y miraba atonito a Edward.

-Anda conmigo, Ralfy-Agregue sonriente, el bajo la mirada y me dejo pasar junto al chico de pelo cobrizo. Ralf nego con la cabeza, de seguro pensaba que este era otro de mis caprichitos de una noche...No estaba muy equivocado, pero este capricho era diferente.

Una mesera que se acerco a poner una botella de Whisky en la mesa,miro con lujuria a Edward.

-Sal de aqui-Le dije tajantemente. Ella me miro y se asusto, seguro reconocio mi cara. Edward se quedo perplejo sentado en el gran sofa en el que estabamos sentados, mostrando su gran sonrisa torcida.

-Se hace segura? Estamos solos aqui, estas tan hermosa y hueles tan bien-Lo bese con urgencia gimiendo su nombre al sentarme en sus piernas.

-Quiero morir mientras me penetras, Edward. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-Susurre lamiendo su cuello. El aullo de placer. Puso sus manos por encima de la tela de mi camisa a cuadros masajeando mis tetas con salvajismo pero a la vez con ternura.

-Eres tan perfecta-Dijo antes de plantar un beso mojado en mis labios tremulos, desabotone su camisa vinotinto para revelar su pecho tallado como una escultura de Miguel Angel, las marcas de su abdomen me sorprendieron, eran tatuajes, tatuajes tribales y en ese momento lo recorde... Su nombre no era coincidencia, su voz no era solo la voz de un chico extremadamente apuesto...Era Mi Edward y Esa voz me pertenecia de igual manera...Al igual que yo era suya...

-_Loving on my man smells so good-_

-Que haces aqui? su semblante de placer a una mueca dolorosa al segundo de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

**_Flash Back_**

_-A donde vas? No entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto? Si tan solo me lo dijeras lo sabria! Ed! Edward!-El se volteo y me dejo ver todo el dolor,furia y resentimiento que sentia cuando me mostro las amargas lagrimas que bajaban desde el final de sus ojos verdes. Edward me habia visto besando (besando se le quedaba corto, comiendonos) a Jacob Black, un chico que acababa de conocer en una fiesta, segun mis amigas era un mujeriego empedernido, pero me gustaba tanto que obvie eso en primer lugar y me fui a una fiesta escapada de mis padres, Jessica y Lauren me acompañaron pero no vieron que me bese con Jacob por estar follando con los amigos de el en la parte de arriba de la casa en donde era la fiesta, en cambio, no sabia que al voltear un poco la cabeza para dejar que Jacob besara mi cuello vi el cuerpo de Edward, desgarbado y alto,aproximarse a donde estabamos y platarle un coñazo a Jacob en su quijada, su furia fue tanta que tuve que correr a avisarle a Emmett mi primo a que fuera a calmarlo pues la gente se volvio loca al ver tremendo alboroto, llego no lo bastante rapido como para evitar que Edward le rompiera la nariz al moreno pero si para parar la masacre y empezaron a discutir entre ellos, estuvieron un rato asi hasta que el ojiverde salio de la casa mas furioso que antes. Tome a Edward de la mano tratando de alcanzar de nuevo su apresurada carrera, el aparto de una bofetada mi mano y fruncio el ceño,furioso._

_-Acaso no entiendes que ahora lo que menos quiero escuchar es tu voz? Zorra desagradecida y egoista!-Me arreche y le abofetee en la mejilla izquierda, El me tomo de los brazos con fuerza forcejeando sin cuidado alguno._

_-Sueltame! No entiendo tu puto enojo, eres mi mejor amigo no mi novio! Soy tan libre como mi cabello! Y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana! Todo lo que me hiciste pasar y ahora vienes como si nada, ah?-Trate de zafarme y en el intento el me volteo y me lanzo al piso, yo fui mas lista y el cayo conmigo, encima de mi.-Bajate, idiota!-La vista se me nublo y descubri que estaba llorando al igual que el._

_-Malvada...Como pudiste? No necesito ser tu novio o tu mejor amigo para que sepas que eres mia, me perteneces. No soy nada sin ti, pero sin embargo tu lo eres todo sin mi. No es reciproco y no sera reciproco nunca mi amor, verdad?-Me quede en shock por su confesion. Nos conociamos de niños, que digo...bebes! fuimos amigos por muchisimo tiempo, nuestras almas eran genuinas e impetuosas y nos complementabamos, pero al cumplir mis 15's el se alejo de mi abruptamente, de repente parecia odiarme, repelerme y yo no hice mas que llorar despechada pues me habia enamorado de el sin querer, de mi Edward desgarbado,timido y misterioso de ojos verdes y brillantes, Mi Edward que nunca fue bueno relacionandose con la gente, yo fui su unica amiga por eso me dolio su rechazo como a ninguna otra. Fui lo bastante fuerte como para avanzar y buscar otros horizontes, sabia que si me quedaba esperando por su regreso no iba a avanzar, asi que empece a buscar chicos y a disfrutar de la vida, ir a fiestas, tener sexo, salir con mis amigos, probar drogas, muchas experiencias que me ayudaron a ver el mundo real y ver la vida en diferente perspectiva, tambien inspirarme en el mundo de la musica por Edward regreso, 2 putos años despues! Que haria ahora? No me habia recuperado aun de su partida, conocia a hombres fantasticos, pero ninguno como Edward, caballeroso, carismatico, misterioso y fogoso (cosa que acabe de descubrir). Nunca me demostro que me amaba, ni siquiera me dejaba tocarlo! Era bastante cerrado en ese aspecto. La pregunta que me quemaba en la lengua era justo esa, por que ahora?_

_-Por que ahora, Edward?-Me miro como si fuera una quimera haciendo malabares._

_-No te diste cuenta...de verdad que eres despistada-_

_-De que forma Edward? no soy bruja para saber que algun dia ibas a regresar diciendome que me amas! como no me dijiste adios, pense que te habias largado porque me odiabas...Esto...Esto es demasiado, oh dios, Edward-Alli aplastado a mi cuerpo pude ver que seguia siendo el niño dueño de mi ser, esas esmeraldas verdes refulguian con brillo propio, estaba mas alto que antes, pero seguia siendo el, sin embargo mi mente estaba demasiado confundida y mi corazon demasiado conmocionado._

_-Bella, Me extrañaste? Al menos dime que lo pensaste-Asenti abrazandolo por el cuello y ahogando mis lagrimas en su hombro. El me amarro a su cuerpo, sus brazos me dieron un apreton fuerte, por vez primera me abrazaba con tanto fervor-Nunca mas te dejare. Te prometo que estare contigo siempre. Sabes, dejarte fue lo mas dificil que he hecho en mi corta vida...Pero era necesario.-Su voz me hizo llorar con mas fuerza, finalmente agarre su cara perfecta entre mis manos y lo mire con todo el dolor que mi alma acarreaba._

_-Me voy a New York, Edward, dentro de 2 dias...Una compañia discografica acepto mi demo y...Me voy...Me voy-Seguia repitiendo esas palabras y un Edward de ceño fruncido, ojos esmeraldas desbordados de lagrimas me miraba sin esperanzas._

_-Llegue tan tarde...-Cepillo mi cabello con sus manos largas de pianista, hasta ese triste momento no me habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios, tanto que podia sentir el calor de su aliento golpear mi cara. El se dio cuenta que estaba mirando sus carnosos labios y acorto la distancia, sin pesarlo tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordi. El solto un gemido que prendio en fuego todo mi cuerpo. Era probable que no volviera a tener una oportunidad como esta asi que la iba a aprovechar._

_-Edward...-El metio su lengua en mi boca, me apreto mas contra si y note que algo muy duro y abultado me apretaba la cintura. Mi mano se poso en su vientre bajo y tome su miembro por arriba del jean negro que cargaba.-Te deseo, ahora.-El gruño y murmuro algo entre dientes inentigible, para despues mirarme con deseo contenido._

_-No aqui.-Vi que estabamos en el jardin de la casa de Jacob y me asuste. Quizas Emmett seguia alli, si nos veia iba a estar en problemas._

_-Vamos a mi casa-Dije sin arrastre hasta llegar a la casita blanca, mi hogar. Quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Jacob por lo que no nos costo llegar.-Puta madre!-Exclame al ver el carro de policia de Charlie.-Tendremos que entrar a mi cuarto por la ventana, es mas seguro que arriesgarnos a que nos vea mi a Dios me lleve a la fiesta mis Converse, sino corria el riesgo de desnucarme de regreso a casa-Bromee. Edward me miro ceñudo._

_-Pero tu cuarto esta en el segundo piso.-Señale el arbol cercano a mi habitacion._

_-Por eso vamos a usarlo-Edward puso los ojos en blanco._

_-En verdad me quieres matar. Ven, Bella, te hare una pata de gallina.-Se agacho levemente poniendo ambas manos unidas y puse mi pie izquierdo en el hueco que formaba, lanzandome al centro del arbol_

_-Dame la me hizo caso y como no es raro en mi, casi me caia con mi asombrosa agilidad (notese el sarcasmo), pero logramos pasar del arbol a la ventana abierta sin problemas mayores que un pequeño rasguño en mi mano, parados en el centro de mi cuarto el semblante de Edward cambio, a uno que conocia bien... miramos de frente hablando sin voz, el canto de nuestro amor refulgia en una melodia sin fin, como tambien el deseo infinito saliendo de mi cuerpo. Lo abrace a mi como pude poniendome de puntillas y besando sus labios carnosos. El me enredo en sus brazos gruñendo una maldicion al viento, mis senos, mi entrepierna, toda yo, todo mi cuerpo, deseaba a Edward, no podia esperar a tenerlo dentro de mi._

_-Te deseo-Dije muy bajo._

_-Yo tambien te deseo, Bella-Gruño. Empujo su vientre a mi estomago y pude corroborar que me anhelaba de la misma manera. Metio sus manos por mi camisa y la aparto a un lado, nos desvestimos mutuamente, sin prisa, explorando nuestros cuerpos, el cerro sus manos en mis senos, estrujando sin piedad, luche para no gritar y despertar a Charlie de su sueño._

_-Ah, Bella-Me beso de manera prohibida tanteando mi sexo con sus largos dedos de pianista. Otra vez, me senti al borde de gritar una alabanza obscena,en cambio mordi su labio inferior, el solto un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su alma y me guio hasta mi cama recostandome y se ubico arriba de mi, abrio mis piernas, poseyendome bajo las orbes verdes de las que era dueño-Quiero probarte-Me sonroje profusamente mirando hacia el techo._

_-Nadie me ha hecho...eso-Apenas pronuncie. El tomo mi cara en sus manos sonriendome con ternura._

_-Asi que sere el primero en probarte?-Asenti.-Eres mia-Con esas dos palabras llenas de significado bajo a su cabeza a mi vagina, no dejo de mirarme en ningun momento y en menos de lo que pense su lengua caliente lamio de arriba a abajo el centro de la vulva, arrancandome un grito sin mis manos en su cabello angelical empujandolo mas hacia mi punto debil._

_-Mas!-Gemi. El cumplio mi deseo y su lengua perversa se fundio a mi entrada rebosante de mis jugos, el lo tomo todo hambriendo de placer, retiro su boca y dos de sus dedos penetraron habilmente de adentro hacia afuera, rapido y fuerte, con su otra mano masajeana mi clitoris con fuerza y lamia mis contornos utilizando su lengua.-Oh dios mio, voy a!...-Y explote en su boca,el trago toda mi sustancia en un orgasmo infalible, cerre mis parpados disfrutando de la bomba de placer que acababa de explotar en el interior de mi cuerpo, estuve ida del mundo tras el increible orgasmo, pero Edward me trajo de vuelta para besarme y probar de su sabor masculino...mi propia escencia._

_-Eres exquisita-Susurro cerca de mi y su polla entro en mi de repente, Edward gimio en mi boca-Estas tan estrecha, Bella, mierda, aaah-empujo mas en mi y senti que llegaba hasta la matriz, era un chico bastante grande y me prendio mas saber ese hecho. empezo a embestir duro, pero sin dejar de ser lento, para mi tortura._

_-Por favor...-Rogue. Mostro una sonrisa macabra, salio de mi de repente y copo mi seno derecho, pellizcando mi pezon._

_-No sabes lo dificil que es mantenerme fuera de ti, pero me lo debes, eres una mujer muy mala.-Grite cuando se adentro de nuevo en mi cavidad y pude saborear su boca adictiva mientras me follaba sin prisa.-No grites de nuevo, Bella. a Charlie no le gustara verme follandome a su hija.-Gemi preocupada y excitada, no seria nada bueno que el se diera cuenta. Al cabo de unos minutos, mis caderas se movieron solas, buscando mas friccion, entre su piel y la mia, Edward aumento el ritmo de las embestidas a un nivel maximo, senti mis paredes contraerse anunciando el comienzo de la caida libre hacia el vacio del extasis._

_-Juntos-El asintio y mis uñas de enterraron en su espalda baja, al mismo tiempo que su boca reclamaba a la mia, explote deliciosamente junto a el y mis paredes vaginales se contrayeron alrededor de su miembro, su semilla se sentia caliente dentro de mi y la verdad metafisica que me golpeo en ese momento fue abrumadora. No podia vivir en un mundo en el que el niño de ojos verdes mirandome con devocion no existiera._

_-Te amo, Edward-El sonrio lleno de dicha, en el fondo sabia que era solo en la superficie, por dentro el estaba igual que yo, destrozado y sin esperanzas._

_-Yo te amo mas, Bella...-Sollozo pegando su cara angelical a la cumbre de mis senos. Enredados en nuestros cuerpos sucumbimos al cansancio..._

_-Bueno, te llamare al llegar-Puse la maleta cerca de mis piernas. Mi vuelo salia en diez minutos._

_-Si pudiera...-Comenzo el ceño._

_-Si pudieras que? Tienes una vida aqui, tu trabajo ademas Carlisle te mandara a una universidad en Seattle, conociendolo. Te amo, pero eso no significa que tengas que pensar en mi antes que en ti-Edward presiono el puente de su nariz en señal de frustracion._

_-No es eso, no quiero que vayas sola, es peligroso. Donde vas a vivir?-Sonrei dentro de mi con nostalgia. Siempre tan sobreprotector._

_-Dean mi representante me consiguio un apartamento cerca de Broadway, voy a pagarlo junto con Kate Austen, una amiga, puedo confiar en ella, pero esto es temporal, podria ser por 2 o 3 años-Pose mi mano en su mejilla y el se inclino a mi toque.-Te extrañare-Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas-Oh vamos, si lloras la poca voluntad que me queda de ir a New York se vendran al carajo-El me abrazo muy fuerte y formo un cinturon en mis caderas, enrede mis manos en su cuello para besarlo en la boca, nuestros labios sincronizados y necesitados no tardaron en complementarse, el metio su lengua serpenteante y una pelea sin tregua se formo, llena de pasion, tristeza y sosobra._

_-Te Amo, Bella Marie Swan-Abri mis parpados, cerrados anteriormente por el apasionado beso y vi como el angel frente a mi lloraba. Tuve que contener las ganas de llevarlo arrastrado conmigo a New York, pero me hice la fuerte por el bien de los dos._

_-Lo se, Edward...Lo se.-Me voltee al escuchar un sonido proveniente de los altavoces del aereopuerto_

_-Pasajeros del el vuelo 116 con rumbo a New York dirigirse hacia el punto de salida numero 3-Y tan facil como oir esas palabras escuetas, las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos desbordaron hacia mis mejillas_

_-Prometeme algo,Bella-Rei sin muchas ganas_

_-No voy a hacer promesas que no podre cumplir, no quiero romper tu corazon-El nego con la cabeza_

_-No, solo...Solo prometeme que daras lo mejor de ti y que seras feliz-Acaricie su pecho frunciendo los labios en una delgada linea._

_-Esta bien, Edward. Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi, mas no creo que sea feliz, cumplire mis metas, pero tu eres mi felicidad, asi que no te prometo eso-Edward me apreto mas contra si._

_-Ve, no quieres quedarte aqui, no? Vete-Dijo el tratando de ser frio y distante, cosa que no funciono, lo conocia tan bien._

_Me aparte de el mirandolo a los ojos por ultima vez y volteando, el agarro mi mano pero lo aparte rapidamente._

_-BELLA-Grito la voz de mi dueño, la voz desgarrada y dolorida de Edward. No tuve la suficiente valentia de voltear, en cambio corri hacia las puertas corredizas que me transportaban al avion._

_Una parte de mi alma se quedo ese dia con Edward Cullen, una parte importante de mi ser y no nunca supe que fue. No nos llamamos, ni nos escribimos, pues de que servia escuchar su voz si no podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra mi? En todos los dias, meses y años que pase en New York la imagen de sus ojos ahogados en lagrimas, su grito lastimero antes de nuestra separacion me perseguia en sueños..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Me mude a New York-Anuncio Edward, con voz misteriosa. Esa noticia dreno todo el alcohol de mi cuerpo a la mierda. Me pare de sus piernas y agarre la botella de whisky en la mesa abriendola y tome del pico hasta dejarla casi en el medio de su contenido. El liquido me calento la garganta. Fue placentero y me dio mas valor para enfrentarlo.

-Osea que te apareces en mi cumpleaños, despues de 6 putos años sin verte...Bien, tienes una mala fama de aparecer cuando menos se lo espera la gente, cierto?-Se que no estaba siendo justa, mas bien, estaba siendo cruel, muy cruel, pero no iba a dejar que me embargaran las emociones, tenia que saber que lo hizo venir a confundirme con su prescencia. El se levanto de donde estaba, realmente furioso y me aparto la botella de una sola manotada.

-TU...-Me miro endemoniado y cerro los parpados, al parecer tratando de calmarse-Ah, Vine aqui porque me ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital Brookhaven, Despues de que...tu te fuiste-Cambio su semblante a uno adusto-Tuviste razon, Carlisle me metio a la universidad para que dejara ese ''trabajo mediocre'' como el decia,estudie Medicina en Seattle hasta quemarme las cejas, despues hice posgrados y aqui estoy, despues de 6 PUTOS años, buscando como un demente a la mujer que amo y resulta que la mujer que amo estaba MUY ocupada haciendo fama, millones y una reputacion bastante controversial como para al menos mandarme una señal de humo para AL MENOS saber que esta viva...Ni te imaginas lo que sufri por ti...Maldita sea-Me quede en shock y no pude hacer mas que besarlo sin control,el me apreto contra si de las nalgas y me dio una nalgada fuerte, sus dientes se cerraron sobre mi labio inferior, mordiendo sin compasion. Grite excitada.

-Oh, Edward, te extrañe tanto. Todas las noches, mientras dormia soñaba con aquella vez en la que hicimos el amor, tus manos, tu boca, tus ojos, la forma en que te movias...me tocaba a mi misma y no podia tener suficiente...Te amo-El gruño, me puso sobre la mesa boca abajo y presiono su polla dura contra mi culo.

-Eso es lo mas sexy que he tenido el placer de escuchar, te voy a tomar por detras, mi amor. Las noches siempre fueron eternas y horribles para mi, gracias a Dios que los estudios me mantenian ocupado, pues sino hubiera corrido a buscarte...Eres mia, Bella. Solo mia-Lamio mi lobulo derecho y empuje mi culo mas hacia su ereccion.

-Tuya. Hazme el amor-El me bajo los leggins de cuero negro y el top blanco lo bajo completamente, dejando expuestos mis senos. Ahora me encontraba desparramada, semi desnuda con solo un pequeño hilo negro tapando mi culo.

-Eres una diosa-mire detras de mi y para mi total sorpresa desgarro el hilo y lo aparto de mi vista, se agacho abriendose paso hacia mi sexo detras de mi.

-Aaaah, Edward-Mi vagina era una piscina de lo mojada que estaba, el chupo todos mis jugos y metio dos dedos dentro de mi bombeando y haciendo circulos, con otra mano tanteaba mi clitoris con rapidez. El borde del abismo se presento ante mi y no dude en tirarme hacia el en busca del placer absoluto que me daba Edward. Senti que estaba muy cerca de venirme

-Vamos, Bella. Dame todo de ti.-Gruño y un orgasmo asombroso llego a mi, grite extasiada a mas no poder y estruje los dedos de Edward en mi interior, el los retiro y lamio todo lo que solte con su lengua.

-Edward, te necesito dentro de mi-Rogue con el corazon desbocado y la respiracion entrecortada, Tan pronto como se lo pedi, su polla se enterro en mi, la sensacion fue abrumadora, senti que llegaba hasta mi estomago, tan grande.

-Joder, que estrecha estas.-susurro,Salio y entro de mi lento, embistio con fuerza y me dio una nalgada, continuo esta tortura por mas de lo que pense.

-Oh dios mio, Edward-Gemi.

-Dime que quieres-Pronuncio con voz oscura.

-_Don't forget me, baby_  
_Don't forget me when I leave and go on tour_  
_Cuz I know your life would be a snore_  
_You'd be all stuck on fucking this hooker, whore_  
_This hooker, whore_-

-Mas rapido, mi amor-El gruño en mi oido y tomo un puño de mi cabello, empezando a moverse realmente rapido y fuerte. Sus manos tomaron mis senos, levantandome un poco y dentro de mi senti que estaba cerca de venirme. Mis caderas se movian solas hacia el.

-Oh Bella, Voy a...-Nos venimos al unisono gritando nuestros nombres y mi escencia se mezclo con su semilla. Su respiracion golpeaba mi oido y todo mi cuerpo se sentia embotado por las emociones crudas que me embargaban.

Estacione el Audi R8 frente a mi apartamento, aun no lograba domar a esa hermosa bestia, las ansias de correr a 300km. No podian con la prevencion de saber lo que Edward me haria si me encontraba en la policia con una multa cuantiosa. Mire hacia todos los lados con la no muy agradable sensacion de que me estaban espiando, obviamente se trataba de los papparazzis...Malditos...Deseche ese pensamiento no dandole mucha importancia y subi por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso 312. Mire por la ventana y en efecto, un imbecil obeso con una camara salio de una van fotografiando el dedo grosero que le dedique al mirarlo fijamente. Cucarachas sin vida. Fui a la cocina a agarrar una copa de vino, me sente en el sofa de color crema y revise la contestadora. Tenia 3 mensajes.

-Hola soy Kate, Hoy a las 3:00pm tienes una reunion con Antoin Van Le Marche, se va a encargar de el diseño que quieres para tu linea de llegues tarde-Mandona, Suspire. Puse el otro mensaje tomando un sorbo del vino.

-Hola, Bella-Pronuncio una voz sexy que conocia tan .Mi corazon se alboroto con solo pensarlo y mi vientre se apreto deliciosamente. Sonrei escuchando su melodiosa voz-Hoy estare de guardia hasta las 3pm, si quieres podemos vernos a esa hora y comer algo. Por que no contestas tu IPhone? Ya se, se te olvido en el apartamento, niña tonta. Te Amo, llamame cuando al recibir este mensaje.-Sonrei abiertamente, joder, si que me conocia bien. Me tome el vino y agarre mi IPhone de la mesita de noche de mi habitacion, ilumine la opcion de llamadas recientes y tenia 6 llamadas perdidas de Edward,3 de Kate y un mensaje de Dean. Mierda.

-Tu y tu mala costumbre de dejar las cosas importantes-Contesto Kate al llamarla.

-Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Mi querida Kate-Dije sarcastica.

-Viste el mensaje en la contestadora?-

-Si, pero no podre esta tarde-Ella gimio exasperada.

-Tu no eres la que decide eso! Sir Antoin es un muy respetado diseñador, mas bien tu eres la que tiene el placer de que el apoye tu nueva linea de ropa.-Frunci el ceño y me mordi el labio.

-Lo se, Kate, pero tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar esta tarde-

-Que es mas importante que tu trabajo? Esto es nuevo, nunca te habias ausentado a ninguno de tus asuntos-Ok, hora de mentir. No queria meter a Edward en este complot, queria una relacion estable, sana y lo mas privada posible con el. Lo peor es que se hacer de todo...Menos mentir bien.

-ehm, Hoy llega mama y tengo que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto.-Dije atropellando las la risa cantarina de Kate.

-Mientes MUY mal, ya llame a Renee y dijo que venia la proxima semana, Touche.-Mierda y mas mierda. Me mire al espejo vintage con bordes de plata en la sala,resignada.

-Ok! Ok! Voy a decirte luego, pero hazme un favor, Dile a Antoin que nos reunamos a las 7pm. En mi apartamento, esta tarde es imposible reunirme.-

-Bueno, trato hecho, pero me tendras que decir, no me gusta esta actitud rara de parte tuya, tengo que irme, hablamos luego-Colgo antes de que pudiera despedirme y ilumine el nombre de Edward en el el boton de llamar.

-Bella-Escuchar su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre no tenia precio. Estaba loca por este hombre.

-Edward, como estas? Siento dejar mi celular en el apartamento, hoy me reuni con Dean y al parecer mi tour es este año de noviembre hasta enero, tengo 41 presentaciones.-Edward gimio.

-Dios! Esas son bastantes presentaciones-

-Si, por eso...Queria saber si querias ir conmigo-El tosio profusamente en la otra linea-Estas bien?-Pregunte confundida.

-Si, si, solo que sera un poco dificil pues me dan solo 41 dias de vacaciones-

-Oh bueno eso se puede arreglar luego, falta bastante para la gira, ya pensaremos en algo...entonces quieres llevarme a comer algo, Cullen?-El rio divertido.

-Oh si, Swan, dime, hay algo que quieras comer en especial?-Quise frenar el pensamiento erotico que me llego a la mente pero lo pronuncie en voz alta.

-A Ti-Escuche un gruñido proveniente de el.

-Demonios, Bella...Estoy en mi oficina y no quiero tener una ereccion que no pueda atender.-Me mordi el labio.

-Ven y te atiendo como se debe-

-Eres tan mala...y Te amo-Mi corazon se derritio al escuchar esas pequeñas palabras.

-Yo tambien te amo.-Seguimos hablando de todo y nada a la vez, me sentia tan llena y feliz con Edward que sabia que mi futuro seria hermoso con el a mi lado, obviamente habrian obstaculos, pero que mejor que enfrentarlos con el? No habia duda, estaba jodidamente enamorada de el. Mi angel de ojos verdes.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo esta historia, Besos! 3**


End file.
